Fig-glazed Roast Turkey with Cornbread Stuffing
Description Recipe courtesy Tyler Florence, 2007 * Episode: Dear Food Network: Thanksgiving * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group Ingredients * 1 (10 to 12 pound) fresh turkey * kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper * 2 sticks unsalted butter, 1 to rub under the skin of the bird and 1 for the glaze * 1½ cups dried California figs, pitted and roughly chopped * ¼ cup honey * 2 tablespoons lemon juice * 3 cups warm water * ½ cup balsamic vinegar Stuffing * extra-virgin olive oil * 2 large onions, finely chopped * 1 tablespoon finely chopped rosemary leaves * ½ pound sweet Italian sausage * 10 large cornbread muffins, torn into pieces, or 1 loaf cornbread, cubed (about 5 cups) * 1½ cups hydrated dried figs * 2 eggs, lightly beaten * ½ cup heavy cream * 3 cups chicken stock, homemade or store-bought, divided Directions # Begin by re-hydrating the figs. # In a large mixing bowl add the figs, honey, lemon juice and cover with warm water. # Cover with plastic wrap and set aside for 20 to 25 minutes until the figs are tender and soft. # Strain the figs and reserve the liquid - as this will be the base for the glaze. Stuffing # Heat a little extra-virgin olive oil over medium heat and gently saute the onions with rosemary. # Add the sweet Italian sausage and continue to saute until browned, 10 to 12 minutes. # When done, scrape it all into a large mixing bowl, add the cornbread pieces and figs and season well with salt and pepper. Give it a good toss until it's well combined. # In a separate bowl, whisk together the eggs, cream, and ½ cup stock, and pour that over the cornbread. # Stir the stuffing together and set it aside while you work on the turkey. # Preheat oven to 350°F. Bird # Rinse the bird thoroughly inside and out with cold water, and pat dry with paper towels. # Sprinkle the cavity and skin liberally with salt and pepper. # Using your fingers, gently lift the skin from the turkey breast and using 1 stick of butter, massage it onto the breast meat. # Stuff the bird with the cornbread stuffing and truss it (or just cross the legs over one another and tie with a piece of kitchen twine). # Put the turkey on a rack in a large roasting pan, and place in the oven. Glaze # In a small saucepan set the fig mixture over medium heat and bring to a simmer to reduce, 10 to 12 minutes. # Add the balsamic vinegar and the other stick of butter cut into cubes and continue to reduce until syrupy. # This is the fig glaze used to baste the turkey. Roasting # Roast the turkey for 2 hours, and baste with the fig glaze when there is about 20 minutes remaining, coating the turkey well with the glaze. # Continue cooking until an instant-read thermometer inserted into the meaty part of the thigh registers 170°F. # The thigh juices will run clear when pricked with a knife, about 3 hours total (15 minutes per pound). # If the legs or breast brown too quickly during roasting, cover them with foil. Category:Balsamic vinegar Recipes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Cornbread Recipes Category:Dried fig Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Honey Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Tyler Florence Recipes